Michelle Novak
The devious and manipulative daughter of Michael Novak who is desperate to be mayor of Grasmere Valley and she her father be freed from prison. Early Life The illegitimate daughter of Michael Novak, Michelle was born and bred in California by her mother who identity has never been revealed due to their attempt to hide Michelle's parentage and not embarrass her father Michael Novak, despite the fact he was clearly an evil corrupt President and Prime Minister who from all accounts had many one night stands and short lived affairs. Being brought up to idolize her father despite the fact he only meet her twice, she soon gained all of his ill desired qualities such as skill for manipulation and devious behavior The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 When her mother passes away Michelle only 17 moves to Grasmere Valley as she now wants to venture somehow into politics and free her father from prison who she thinks has been unjustly imprisoned. Volume 24 James Dontos is gravely ill and to many is about to die as he is bed bound. This unleash great political intrigue as to who will become the mayor of the town wit the likes of Tessa Crab never wanting to miss an opportunity campaigning hard despite the fact James hasn't even passed away yet! Michelle despite not even being 18 believes its her time to enter into politics and decides to try and run for mayor. From the get go she shows her devious, evil ways as she had seduced Paul Templeton a life guard into a short lived relationship despite being a lot older than her. Now desperate for support she blackmails him so he can be her right hand man and o whatever she wants as she tries to gain political control. On this time however due to the efforts of Jason Harrow, Michelle Novak greatly fails and James maintains his role as Mayor of Grasmere Valley. Volume 27 When James Dontos position is under fire as is Sam Bishop due to the mishandling of the Fifth Way cult, a snap election for both position is called and Michelle decides to run with her nemesis Tessa Crab, who is no fan of her fathers, to try and become mayor once again. Michelle being up to her usual devious tricks has Paul Templeton by her side and when Petey Grieves,an upright, up and coming lawyer refuses to help Michelle she decides to tear his reputation apart saying he cheated on his exams and should never have become a lawyer. This causes for him to be fired, lose his best friend Philip Hasworth, being dumped by his fiance and with the town ultimately rejecting him he was driven to attempt to commit suicide. He was however spotted hanging from a tree by Paul Masters and Perry Masters who managed to save his life and get him going to the hospital. Not wanting the truth of her scheme to go out she hires Tess Hathaway a voodoo healer to kill Petey along with a few other hospital patients who had all one way or another been put into the hospital due to the vigorous campaign. Michelle wanted all her political enemies to be silenced. Tess attempts to do this by trying to 'heal' them with herbs which are poisonous. Thankfully the doctors manage to save them all including Mrs Ambrose who is in a coma and is among those in the hospital room who life in particular was in danger. Amanda manages to stop Tess who soon releases a statement of her involvement and forces for Michelle Novak to drop out of the race while Tessa Crab finally got the job she wanted, running the country.